


I've got you, buddy.

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sadness, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Unbeta'ed, blade of marmora, galra - Freeform, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Nineteen: Galra





	I've got you, buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Nineteen: Galra

Keith walked silently to his room, looking over his blade that had gone back to normal almost as quickly as it had changed shape. He walked into his room, tucking his knife under his pillow. 

A knock at his door startled him to look up. The door slid open to reveal Shiro with a neutral face.    
  
“Oh, hey Shiro,” Keith replied, sitting back comfortably.    
  
He had just gotten done telling everyone what he was. Pidge, Hunk and Lance didn’t mind it, Coran was slightly more iffy and Allura stormed off without a word.    
  
Shiro walked in and settled down next to Keith, he was silent for a few moments.    
  
“So your mother was Galra,” Shiro said, his legs spread slightly, hands together between them.    
  
“I guess. I wish I knew more,” Keith replied, gently placing a hand on his pillow.    
  
“You and me both. I’ve known you for so long, I never would have guessed that… And how? There were no reports on people seeing aliens. It’d be all over the internet,” Shiro said, trying to think of every way this was possible.  

“I’m as puzzled as you about it…” Keith mumbled, letting his head hang slightly.    
  
“That’s not it though, Keith. I know when something is wrong, so what’s up?” Shiro asked, turning his attention to Keith.    
  
“You wanna know what’s wrong?” Keith’s tone became aggressive as he turned his head to Shiro, his eyebrows furrowed. “My friends all hate me because they found out I’m not who I thought I was. I’m still me. However, now that I know I’m part alien that goes through the galaxy like a curse, killing everything in it’s path everyone hates me. Hunk is making jokes about me, Lance is gonna get up in my face about it, well, Pidge doesn’t care. Coran is concerned about me being an alien and Allura hates my guts now, all because I’m part of the race that killed her entire race.”    
  
Keith turned his head away from Shiro, all his frustration bubbling up inside, slowly pouring out.    
  
“Keith, I-”    
  
“What? You think you understand? I can’t read you, you probably hate me too because I’m one of those things that hurt you, Shiro,” Keith snapped, his tone becoming choked as he held back tears of frustration, of hurt. 

****Shiro was silent, trying to think of what to say. His words wouldn’t help Keith any, but his actions would. Shiro put his arms around Keith and pulled him closer, burying his face in the crook of Keith’s neck.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Shiro started, “I’m sorry that you’re going through this. I just want you to know that I don’t hate you, I have no reason to. I love _you, Keith_ and _nothing_ will change that.”   
  
Keith couldn’t hold back the tears already staining his cheeks and Shiro’s shirt. He lifted his own arms, wrapping them around Shiro and burying his face into Shiro’s shoulder, his eyes pressed in.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Keith muttered, his tone cracking from the tears.   
  
“Don’t be,” Shiro replied, moving his head to rest on top of Keith’s, moving Keith’s face to be against his chest. Tears pricked at Shiro’s own eyes as he gently ran his hand up and down Keith’s back.   
  
“It’s okay. Let it out. I’ve got you, buddy. I’ve got you, Keith.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for what I've done. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
